User blog:TronX7/A story taking place on Halloween
Hello everybody. Today's Halloween so I made a story just to celebrate it. It's nothing special, it's just a story about one of my Poptropicans, Mad Fire, recalling a time when Cool Owl wasn't acting like a normal kid, which, he isn't. Anyway, here's the story. Halloween, Oct 31, 2013 Cool Owl was sitting in class, staring at the clock watching the minutes pass. The teacher was going over some boring review, and he didn’t want to listen. Inequalities weren’t that hard anyway. When’s this class going to be over? I really wish I checked the schedule. Cool Owl thought. Tonight’s Halloween, do we really need to be going over this stuff? The other kids seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was, for they looked to be staring off into space. Only Mad Fire, of course, sat straight in her chair and listened intently to the teacher. Finally, after five minutes, the bell rang and everyone started packing up. “Tonight there’s no homework, happy Halloween!” said the teacher. Cool Owl got up and headed to his locker. He never understood Halloween. What was so happy about going to strangers’ houses, saying ‘Trick or Treat!’ and receiving candy? Couldn’t you just get some at the store for a dollar? Cool Owl was walking out the door when Mad Fire ran up to him. “What are you going to do tonight for Halloween?” she asked. “Same thing as always.” Cool Owl replied flatly. Mad Fire made a face. “All you do is sit in your room and play video games. Doesn’t that get boring?” “Not if it’s for the good of others.” said Cool Owl. They were heading for the parking lot where Gentle Onion should be to pick them up. “You know, I think you’re taking this safety isolation thing a little too seriously. It’s been three years since that last incident. Come out for once!” Cool Owl simply shook his head and continued walking. “I’m not going to risk it. Such a thing can never be taken too seriously either. What if the same thing happens again but I go too far this time and commit a crime?” At those words, Mad Fire decided he was right. Cool Owl was no ordinary kid, she knew that. It had been six years since he was found by Gentle Onion and the rest of the crew on the streets. Ever since then, he seemed to always be extremely wary, overreacting to things, harmless or harmful. Mad Fire used to think of him as a scaredy-cat. But she also knew there were some things he could do at a young age that she could not. Once a fox got into the place they lived in. It was a big house, and all that Mad Fire could think about back then was all the scary scenarios that could happen if she ran into the fox. But Cool Owl never looked scared at all when he heard about the fox. When she finally ran into the fox, she screamed. However, Cool Owl simply led her away and lured the fox out of the house with a piece of meat and a stick. Despite all that bravery though, there had always been a time where Cool Owl seemed to always on guard. That time was Halloween. Apparently Cool Owl had some bad mental scarring from his hard past during Halloween. Gentle and Bashful Onion always kept an eye on him during that time. There was one time however, that Cool Owl showed how the scars he had were deeper than they seemed. It had happened three years ago. Halloween had dawned and Cool Owl was as jittery as ever. School had just ended, and Cool Owl was walking to the parking lot as he still did today. However, Mad Fire was caught up in class and wasn’t there with him. As he walked down the street, he caught the attention of some older kids hanging around in an alleyway. Wanting some entertainment on Halloween, the gang decided to pick on the small kid. So, they walked up behind him. “Hey, kid!” one of the boys in the gang yelled. Cool Owl stopped for a moment, but then continued walking; this time at a faster pace. “Hey kid, I’m talking to you!” The gang ran up to Cool Owl and circled him. Having nowhere to run, Cool Owl stopped, fear building up inside of him. “Plan on going Trick-or-Treating tonight?” asked a girl in the gang with a smirk. “N-no.” replied Cool Owl, his face fearful. The girl smiled a shark’s smile. “Good, because you ain’t getting any candy tonight!” the gang pounced on Cool Owl, grabbing at him. Cool Owl started screaming. A bloodcurdling scream was wrenched out of his throat. Survival mode kicked in. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. Still screaming, Cool Owl grabbed the first person he saw and flung them down hard to the granite. The boy he hurled groaned and fell limp. Cool Owl didn’t care. Eyes wide with fear, he grabbed another person and, with a hard past of personal defense against stronger ones, preformed a vertical suplex somehow, hammering the kid to the ground. The rest of the gang, seeing how they underestimated the little kid, ran off leaving their beat up partners behind. Panting, Cool Owl fell to his knees shaking. Gentle Onion, having heard the screaming, ran towards the source to find Cool Owl sobbing on the ground. Gentle Onion ran up to him and pulled Cool Owl into a hug, murmuring softly to him to calm down. Once Cool Owl calmed down, the authorities had arrived, being called by someone else who heard the commotion. Surprisingly, the victims of Cool Owl’s self-defense were just stirring then. Gentle Onion, after some time convincing the shocked policemen, told the cops that Cool Owl was acting for his own good and resolved the case. The gang members were then charged as juvenile delinquents and Cool Owl was brought home safely after Mad Fire was picked up from school and told the story. From that day on, Cool Owl never left his room on Halloween, knowing fully well what the price could have been if he wasn’t found by Gentle Onion. Mad Fire thoughtfully recalled the story told to her back then when walking to the parking lot. She apparently was too into her thoughts because Cool Owl stopped and looked at her. “Is something wrong? You’ve been lagging behind for quite a while now.” Mad Fire’s head snapped up. “Huh? Oh, no. Everything’s fine. Just thinking about if Dr. Hare would have been more successful if he had put the controls for his Rabbot in the hands of a real mind-controlled person rather than a rebel.” Cool Owl rolled his eyes and continued walking. “Fine, but how about you do that in the car rather than when you’re walking? At this rate we’ll reach the parking lot in an hour.” Mad Fire sighed. “Fine. Wait up!” “Make me.” Cool Owl started running. “Hey!” Mad Fire ran after him laughing until they got to the parking lot and this time, all gangs stayed in their alleys. Category:Blog posts